


Aquatic

by GooeyTiger



Series: KakaIru | Random Word Prompts [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooeyTiger/pseuds/GooeyTiger
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka go to the beach one afternoon.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: KakaIru | Random Word Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799689
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Aquatic

Iruka hurried towards the shoreline, fine hot sand replaced by the much cooler, wet and packed one that the sea came and licked before retreating, forever repeating that motion.

  
The breeze felt like a blessing on his face after many hours of sparring, he felt his spirits rise and the tension that had accumulated in his muscles dissolve. The brown hair had been let loose as soon as the sound of the sea reached the tanned man, many meters ago; and now cascaded down framing his features.

“You really honor your name.”- The man following him commented.

“What?” -Iruka turned around.

Only to see that his silver haired counterpart was lowering his mask down to his neck, with that motion revealing the straight nose, the rather pretty lips and a small round mark on his chin that Iruka’s overheating brain could only think to describe as kissable.

He instead decided to focus on the pink that his senpai was starting to show in his forehead and cheekbones, undeniably caused by the long exposure under the sunlight. Iruka, on the other hand, didn’t really had that issue. His skin never really burnt, under enough sun, his color would only get a deeper caramel. He was sure it would happen this time as well.

“Ya know, ‘dolphin of the sea’. I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one who’s made that observation”-Stated Kakashi.

“You’re definitely not the fist one, senpai.”-Laughed Iruka. “But I can’t help but feeling happy here. This place brings memories.”

One memory, specifically. his parents brought him here to celebrate his 10th birthday. This place looked the same as since.

When he focused on Kakashi again, he had a weird look in his eye, and his newly exposed mouth in a gentle smile. He probably understood what kind of memories Iruka was going back to.

”You look hot.” -Iruka blurted out without really thinking, trying to change the subject.

“Ah, sensei. I see this new scenery has made you sincere. You too, look very hot.”

“T-That’s not what I meant! You know that.” -Iruka felt his face get warmer - "I meant, you might wake up looking red as a lobster tomorrow."

“Right. The truth is I’m not really used to this climate, being pale as a ghost doesn’t help. And thanks to the sweat my mask has been clinging weird to my face, it can be hard to breathe.”-Kakashi ran his hand across his hair, trying to get his mane out of his forehead. “Also, I don't get to really enjoy the smell of salt in the air with it on. It's nice.”

“Isn’t it the best?” -Iruka walked until his ankles were covered in water. The temperature was just right.

“Maa, I have to say it’s interesting to see you relax, sensei. You’re always so severe in the mission room…” -Kakashi joked.

“Talk about relaxing, senpai. Now that you’ve showed me your face I fear your plan is to bury me in the sand and leave me there”-Iruka chuckled.

“I don’t think our loudest student would ever forgive me” -Kakashi winked (or blinked? it was hard to tell).

Since Naruto left the village, he had actually become good friends with the pervert. They chatted over tea whenever Kakashi stopped by the mission room, and would often train together, like today. Kakashi had suggested the beach so they could get familiar with a different environment.

“I wonder how he’s doing” -Wondered the other man. - "He doesn’t write as often as I wish he would.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s great. Jiraiya is a surprisingly good mentor.”

“I know I have nothing to worry about. I guess I just miss hanging out at Ichiraku's, listening to him slurp noodles and ramble about team seven”

“I’ll tell you what, sensei. Once we arrive to the village, go out with me. We can get ramen for our first date. I also have many stories about team seven that I think you’d enjoy.” -Said Kakashi, eyes lost in the horizon. His seemingly relaxed face didn’t match the way his shoulders were tensed.

“Alright. I think we should get back then. I’m getting hungry”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to use a random word generator and then write around it, ya know, for practice. 
> 
> The word I generated was "aquatic"!
> 
> I don't think the word relates that much to the story (aside from it happening in the beach) but it allowed me to get inspired, and it was fun to write ╰(◡‿◡✿╰)
> 
> When I think about KakaIru my mind automatically goes -> "fluff".  
> I have to be careful though, if I let go too much, Narutos' dads end up feeling way too out of character, and I don't like it (￣□￣) So I have to edit my writing a lot in the end.  
> I guess practicing more often will make it easier, I hope!


End file.
